


Cast A Spell On Me

by motherhyucker



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, No Lesbians Die, OT3, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherhyucker/pseuds/motherhyucker
Summary: Sana really wants a puppy, but her girlfriend says that their shitty apartment has no room for a furry friend. However, when work matters force Mina to heal and house a very confused (and very cute) werewolf, Sana thinks she might have gotten just what she wanted.





	1. Enter Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> whew I haven’t written fics in a very very long time!! this is also my first twice fic so please enjoy bc tbh idk what the hell im doing but I love these lesbians!

“Minari, when I said I wanted a puppy this isn’t what I meant.” 

Mina couldn't help but scoff at her girlfriend’s accusatory tone as she heard the solid, wooden door shut behind her. The woman in front of her crossed her arms as she watched Mina hobble into the entryway of their rather shitty apartment. 

Mina turned to her, rolling her eyes. “You’re really going to nag at me right now? Let’s maybe stop her from bleeding out, then you can just go at it.” 

Sana shot her a glare and Mina could already hear her calling her chewing her out in that same melodic tone she always used, but forgive her for having bigger fish to fry. She tried in vain to lift up the creature in her arms onto the kitchen island, because Mina thought she was a benevolent person but she didn’t want blood all over their leather sofa, and she was pretty sure blood wouldn’t stain granite. Sana stepped to her left, ghosting one of her hands along Mina’s side before picking up the girl she held in her arms with ease. Damn her vampire genes, making Mina look weak. The girl landed on the countertop with a low thud and Mina vaguely heard a groan escape from her mouth. 

Mina tore off towards the tiny bathroom down the hallway, hoping Sana wouldn’t do anything stupid while she was gone, the last thing she needed was to explain to Chaeyoung where her new patient had gone. Though the wolf didn’t come around to Mina often except for an occasional growth potion, which Mina always deprived her of, she had directly requested her presence. Chaeyoung’s pack had run into a group of fae a few minutes into their nightly patrols, the encounter went south, as expected from a bunch of hot headed wolves, and now Mina has to deal with the pup cashing in yet another favor, curse her good-will. 

She grabbed her werewolf-specific healing supplies from one of the bundles she kept under the leaky sink. She liked to be prepared for creature specific situations, which always prompted her girlfriend to tease her about being ‘so type A’ (speaking of girlfriends and a previously mentioned sink, Sana was supposed to call the landlord to come fix that today, oh well that’s some argument ammunition Mina would be more than happy to use later) Mina closed the drawers and checked over her supplies, hoping that the injuries wouldn't be anything too time consuming or serious. When she returned down the hallway, she saw Sana sitting on one of the island’s tacky bar stools, studying the weakening wolf on the table while sipping blood out of a thermos and a very unnecessarily long bendy straw. 

“Why are you-”

“I think she has some broken ribs and maybe a black eye, I wouldn’t know for sure but please witchdoctor work you magic.” Sana grinned, sticking her tongue out at Mina, who was preoccupied with pouring healing ingredients into her makeshift cauldron (Sana tripped on her other one in the middle of the night and broke it to pieces, so for now, Mina clogged the kitchen sink).

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, It’s demeaning and-”

“Ooh eeh ooh ah ah” Sana sang out, leaning back on the stool. 

Mina rolled her eyes but figured now was a good time to get to work. She guessed that the two of them should be more shocked by the entrance of a direly injured party into their apartment, but this was a common occurrence. Sana’s coven would often use their residence as a place to crash or throw parties when they were on holiday from Japan, but the other incidents usually came from Mina’s work. Mina was, for lack of a better word, a witch, born into the Myoui family, a familial line rich with magic and with a natural talent for anything unnatural. She went to a boarding school dedicated to mystical schooling in Osaka, where she had the fortune of running into her now-girlfriend of two years, a turned vampire. 

Of course being a witch came with a bunch of cool benefits: a cool familiar in the form of a three legged black-and-white cat Sana affectionately named Penguin, access toa stable base of income she genuinely found joy in, and a lot of mystical power. However, the downsides included the entrance into the world of the supernatural, which Mina detested. Don’t get her wrong, her witchy activities of selling all sorts of potions made her very happy, and (not to stroke her own ego) was very profitable due to her skill, but she was a very introverted and being involved in an interconnected underground community wasn’t her forte. Nevertheless, her magical presence attracts a lot of communal attention.

The werewolf had appeared to calm down from writhing in pain very vocally to being able to let out a few wheezing coughs. Mina placed a hand to her forehead, feeling the girl stiffen up under her touch “ad somnum” she commanded and felt the other still. She quickly got to work, patching up the wounds the other girl displayed and was slightly annoyed to find Sana’s predictions to be correct, two cracked ribs and probably a concussion along with some minor bruises, but that wasn’t anything the wolves wouldn't be able to handle. 

Mina only became to notice the passage of time when she heard the television click off in the background and heard Sana let out a shrill whine. She was redressing the bandages on the werewolf’s forearms for a final time when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from the back. Mina sighed and leaned back into Sana’s embrace, feeling her girlfriend’s chin rest on her shoulder.

“You can take a break, you know she’s stable and you’ve been working for a while,” Sana said tightening her hold on her girlfriend slightly.

“I’ll be done soon, plus you only want me to finish so I’ll cuddle you to sleep,” Mina chided placing the arm down to finish dressing the other.

“That’s so untrue and so cruel! I’m dating a real sadist.” Sana groaned in her sleepy voice which always made Mina feel a little light-headed.

“Do you really want her to wake up all alone somewhere strange with no one around? Just go to bed now, the sun is coming up anyways,” Mina finished her dressing and turned around to face the pouting vampire. She wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck and watched as her girlfriend’s eyes threatened to slip shut as she pressed their foreheads together.

“Go to bed, babe.” She finished, pressing a kiss to Sana’s nose, causing it to scrunch up as she broke out into a tiny fit of giggles. Sana snuck a kiss onto her girlfriend’s forehead before sneaking off into their bedroom. (because the apartment technically came with two but when your girlfriend was a clingy creature of the night you shared) Mina picked up a cup off of the countertop behind her, not caring that it was at the very least twenty four hours old, making sure it was her usual americano and not one of Sana’s blood smoothies or something of that eccentric variety. She sat down with her legs crossed on the counter and waited, slowly drifting into unconsciousness as the sun rose.


	2. Doctor's In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sana stays in, dogsitting gets a little hairy, and Mina is too gay to function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's a consistent posting schedule? we dk her!!!!! smh I go on vacation for one week and almost forget about this fic,,, the power of the lesbians forces me to prevail.

When Mina wakes up the next morning, she doesn’t wake up to the usual sound of her alarm or to the sound of one of Sana’s strange dramas playing on the TV, she wakes up to the sound of something crashing to the ground. She shot off of the counter, blinking the sleep out of her eyes hurriedly, and rounded the corner to the living room, where the noise was coming from. 

She discovered that accompanying the sound of her glassware breaking was the sound of her cat shrieking and hissing. Mina gasped when she saw her little, faithful familiar with his jaws clamped onto the arm of her new patient. The girl she had been treating earlier was trying her best to shake off her attacker, her eyes that eerie, red color wolf eyes always turn. Mina shot forwards, grabbing Penguin by his scruff and pulling him close to her chest, defensively. 

The girl snapped her jaws at where her arm had just recently be freed before turning up to look at Mina. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes before bowing her head bashfully. 

“Oh that’s yours? I’m really sorry about that, he said I was intruding and I got kinda mad,” Her voice was nasally and very soft which was rather different than her expectations of someone who just had a cat attached to her arm. 

“It’s fine, I think you just startled him, I didn’t let him know about your presence before. I’m Mina; your packed called me to help. How are you feeling right now?” Mina dropped Penguin, who let out one last snarl at the wolf before hobbling away down the hallway.

The wolf girl shuffled her feet while studying Mina, now brown eyes scanning Mina’s face, her cheeks flushed and with a sheepish grin on her face. Mina knew wolves and dogs came from the same ancestral family, but the girl in front of her looked like an actual puppy. She bit her lip before reaching her hand out to Mina, her eyes a little confused, like she was trying to remember if this human custom would be rude or not to witches. Mina took her hand and shook it gently trying to coax her with her gaze. 

“I’m Momo, thanks so much for helping me out, you don't know how helpful you really are. Also I’m doing ok, my sides hurt a lot.” The wolf reached an arm behind her and rubbed the small of her back sheepishly. Mina grasped her arm tenderly before instructing Momo to sit down the couch. Momo blinked up at her for a moment before falling back against the cushions, letting out a yelp when her back hit the leather cushions. Mina couldn’t help but roll her eyes and let out a little huff of amusement as she went back to the kitchen to gather her bandages. 

“Oh! How is everyone else doing? Chaeyoung is ok right?” Momo asked as Mina came back holding another cold cup of coffee and more bandages for Momo’s back. 

“The rest of them are doing fine, they had minor injuries at most except for you. You seemed to get it the worst of the whole pack,” Mina half-chided her placing her coffee on the table and getting down on her knees in front of Momo. Momo rolled her eyes but still flashed Mina a playful grin. 

“Chae always tells me I’m a bit too confrontational. If you ask me I think she’s too nice, always lets the faeries push us around. I can’t help but wolf out on them!” She moved to cross her arms but Mina reached forwards to take her left arm. Mina pressed her hand to the two puncture marks that Penguin had made in her arm. Momo winced and poked her lip out to pout at Mina, which made the witch want to avert her eyes due to the sheer power of how adorable her gaze was. 

Mina got up off of her knees, trying to keep herself from being flustered, and settled down with her legs crossed on the couch next to Momo. She gestured for Momo to turn around and which she did so that Mina could settle her hands on Momo’s back over her shirt. She felt Momo take a sharp intake of breath and Mina shook her head, she knew that her ribs would be re-forming which could cause her a lot of pain if she didn’t take care of it properly. This would be a strenuous healing process.  
Once Mina had finished wrapping Momo’s ribs back up the two girls made their way back into the kitchen. Mina didn’t want to assume anything about the average werewolf’s diet but she assumed it would be closer to what Sana ate than to the cuisine Mina usually enjoyed. She opened up a cabinet to search for some bloody beef jerky (ew, ew, and ew) that Sana kept around when she was in a bad mood, but was surprised to see Momo’s gazed fixed on two cups of instant ramen she left in the shelf. 

“Hey, let me cook these for you. I promise not to burn down your apartment, and you’ve already done so much for me,” Momo grinned, bearing her little fangs as she reached for the cups above Mina’s head, their fingertips brushed quickly and Mina’s cheeks felt like they were about to burn up. Dear lord why did she have to be so awkward all the time? (No seriously, Mina knew she was an introverted person by nature but was the world so cruel that she couldn’t function around cute girls?).

“Uh, sure!” Mina stuttered out, backing up against the countertop, smiling shyly despite herself. “Make yourself at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...y’all hear something????? kudos and comments are appreciated if you liked what you read anyways stan twice goodnight


End file.
